You're A Monster!
by AudiannaMaslow
Summary: "I don't know why I love him. He pushes me around, he calls me names. He's probably the worst person in the world. He's a monster" James Diamond story. Contains cussing and bullying.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the hallway, hugging my binder to my chest.

I just got out of my Physics class and boy does that class suck. I sit next to Camille Roberts. The girl that pretty much hates me for no reason. I think everyone hates me. But whatever I have one more class and then I get to go home, and I can just stay up in my room all night.

James and Carlos are walking this way. And they're coming straight towards me. Just my fucking luck.

I stopped walking when they finally reached me.

"Hey slut," James smirked.

_Slut? _Since when am I a slut? It's not like I go around hooking up with everyone at school, like he does.

"Hi manwhore." I shot back.

I have no idea why I just said that. I guess I'm feeling a little brave today. Besides we're in a crowded hallway. How much damage could they really do? And I would _kill _to wipe that stupid smirk off his pretty little face.

"What did you just say?" He stepped closer to me, shoving me into a nearby locker.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Nothing what?" Carlos demanded.

"Nothing _sir_." I muttered.

I wish I could just disappear. I don't want to be here right now, with the two of them staring me down, little smirks on their faces. And I hate that I can never stick up for myself in front of them. I'm just a defenseless, quiet little girl.

"That's what I thought." He stated.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Of course I didn't actually do it. He'd probably... I don't know slap me or something. He hit me one time when I was like 14. It was because I kicked him but he totally deserved it. Just like he deserves to get kicked right now.

"And if you ever say something like that to me again, I'll make you wish you hadn't." He whispered in my ear and walked down the hallway with Carlos.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Well, that went better than it usually does.

"Hey Leia." Kendall smiled at me. "You're kinda in front of my locker."

"Oh sorry." I moved over and let him get to his locker. "I should be going to class."

"Well, I'll see you around." He mumbled.

I walked down the hall and into my health class that I have with no one other than James.

I took my seat next to him and he looked over at me. But he didn't give me that look that he usually gives me. It was just a blank simple look.

Today we're starting a project. Something taking care of a little baby doll. You know, shit like that.

"You look fat in that dress." James whispered.

I glared at him.

I do not, wait... maybe I do. It's like a size bigger that I normally wear though. Am I getting bigger? No, that's not possible, right?

"Whatever."

"No I'm serious. Are you sure that's your-"

"Diamond, Garcia!" Our teacher, Mrs. Collins yelled.

We both looked up at her. "Do you have something to share with the class?"

We both shook our heads.

"Great, so you can both work together on your baby project."

_Oh, Dear God. Why me?_


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I sat down next to Logan who was doing his English homework.

Emma was sitting beside him, messing with the string hanging from his shirt.

Emma and Logan were totally dating. They think I don't know. But I do. I've peeped it. How close they are and everything. How could I not notice it? I'm not like stupid or anything.

I have to wait for stupid Carlos and James to finish whatever the hell they're doing. Probably being a pain in someone's ass I bet, like usual. I hate that I have to work with James. I'm trying to convince myself that I don't love him and quite frankly this is not happening. _At all._

Emma got up off the couch. "I'll be right back."

I watched her walk out of the living room and into the bathroom.

James and Carlos walked in, smelling like smoke.

Gosh, did she have to leave? Now they're going to mess with me for sure.

Anyway did I tell you that James smokes cigarettes? I guess I forgot to tell you. Hmm. Well, yep he does. It started about a year ago. But that's none of my business and I don't really care about him.

James looked over at me. "Let's go whore."

I started to get up from the couch but Logan said something which made me sit back down.

"James you shouldn't speak to her like-" Logan tried to speak but was cut off.

"Was I talking to you?" James asked.

Well, he's just rude to everybody isn't he? See? This is why I don't like him. Or is this way I am trying to convince myself that I don't like him.

Logan shook his head.

"Then shut the hell up." He demanded.

I bit my lip nervously and tapped my fingers on my binder. Well this is going great. Just what I needed. Awesome.

James yanked my arm roughly and pulled me up.

"I have to get the-"

"Shut up slut," He growled.

I quickly shut my mouth and looked down at the ground.

Carlos kicked the back of my leg, making me lose my balance.

I fell on the ground and groaned, dropping my binder.

Damn that hurt like a bitch. And if you ask me that was completely uncalled for. He didn't have to kick me. He just came in here, there's no way I could have done anything to upset him that fast. I hate him. I hate him so much and I wish that he wasn't my brother. Sometimes I wish that I never was adopted.

Carlos kicked me in my ribs, a sadistic smile growing on his face as I yelped.

Tears started streaming down my face as James kicked me on my other side.

He was about to kick me again but my mom walked in.

"Oh Leia are you alright?" My mom, Sylvia, asked.

WTF? Does it look like I'm alright? Her son and his friend just fucking... attacked me. But yeah, sure, I'm perfect.

"I'm fine." I lied as I wiped my eyes and pulled myself up from the ground.

"She just fell mommy." Carlos told her. "Are you okay little sister?"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped.

He glared at me, giving me the 'don't make me kick you again' look.

"I mean uh," I faked a smile. "I'm fine."

She ruffled my hair and walked out of the room.

If only she would have come a minute earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey slut." James punched my back, hard.

Yes, unfortunately I have English with this idiot too. Another 45 minutes of complete hell. _Awesome._

I groaned and put my head on the desk

Sometimes I swear I miss the monsters under my bed. They were never as mean as _him. _FML. I wanna crawl into a hole and just spend the rest of my life in there.

"You're in my seat."

I looked up and saw Carlos, glaring at me.

"Sorry but I don't see your name on it." I shrugged.

And this has been my seat since the first day of school. If he can't fucking remember that then I don't know what to tell him. He sits like two seats away anyway.

"Just get out of my seat Leia." He slammed his books down on _my _desk.

I looked around the room, making sure I had witnesses for when one of them hit me, if they do. And everyone in the room pretty much has their eyes glued to us. But I doubt they even care. So it's official, I'm screwed. But I'm gonna say it anyway. Just to be a little badass.

"Why do you want to sit here so badly?" I raised my eyebrow. "Is it because you want to be closer to your little boyfriend?"

I must have ate a bowl of Crazy-O's for breakfast this morning. _What am I saying?_ I think I'm going to get myself killed, this early in the morning. Wow, I honestly hate my life right now. And I think I do.

Carlos slapped me, hard. "What did you just say?"

God, that stings. Yeah, I need to stop saying things. From now on I'm totally done with that. Until I think of something else to say.

I held on to my cheek as tears filled my eyes. "Nothing, sir."

"So now that we're all done here you can get your little ass out of my seat." He pushed my stuff off of the desk. "And hurry the hell up, I don't have all day."

I quickly got out of the seat and picked up my stuff. I guess I'll just go sit in his old seat then. Whatever. It's not like it's much of a difference anyway. He's close to James either way.

I sat in the seat two seats behind James and quickly wiped my eyes.

Our teacher, Mr. Martin, walked in and picked up the book The Scarlet Letter, the book that we've all been assigned to read over the next five weeks.

"Let's start our discussion on Hester Prynee, the main character of the novel." Mr. Martin started, flipping through the book.

James raised his hand.

Mr. Martin called him.

"Well, if you ask me this Hester chick sounds like a complete whore. Kinda like Leia." James turned around and smirked at me. "Hey Leia, maybe you should put a little scarlet A on all of your shirts."

Hey, here's a suggestion. Maybe he could slip into something more comfortable, like a coma.

"James!" Mr. Martin scolded.

James high fived Carlos, who snickered.

Stupid ass boy-band singers. They think they're so much better than everyone because they have a stupid band. So what? I have lip-gloss in my pocket but that doesn't make me better than everyone else.

And as for James, I've totally changed my mind about him. He's a dumb ass, a player, and a manwhore and I will never ever make the mistake of liking him again. He can totally forget about it.

I got up from my seat and walked over to James and Carlos, pushing all of their shit off the desk.

"What the hell is your problem?" James asked.

"Maybe you should put an A on all of your shirts pretty boy." I growled, then turned to Carlos. "Remember? I live in the same house as you. If I wanted to get my hands around your little neck I could. Watch your back, bitch."

They just stared at me, shocked.

Yeah, that's right, Little Leia said something. Cause Imma a boss! Or at lest I will be until they get to my house.

"Leia!" Mr. Martin shouted. "Principle's office now."

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the room.

At least I got to get out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

"And you brother has never been anything but nice to you." Mom shook her head at me while she made dinner. "You should apologize to him."

Okay, where the hell has she been for the past... 9 years? Ever since I was maybe about 7 Carlos has been making my life a living hell. He's never been nice to me, unless she's around. And he's only pretending so that doesn't even count. And I should not, _I will not _apologize for what I said to him at school. He deserved it. Besides, it's not like I said something worse than what he says to me. It was just a little threat, he and I both know I would never choke him... maybe.

"Mom, no." I climbed off of the counter and walked up the stairs.

Well I'm done talking to her for right now. She think Carlos is some type of angel and that I'm the bad child. It's pretty much the other way around. I'm the angel... or at least the semi-angel. Carlos is the bad child.

I walked over to my room and bumped into James, who was coming out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, Leia." He mumbled.

"What?" I looked up at him.

It sounds like he just said sorry. WTF? Am I in another world right now? James has never said sorry to me about anything. He must be high or something.

"I mean," He cleared his throat. "Watch where you're going slut."

That's more like usual.

"I need you to, uhh, help me with the baby project." I mumbled and looked down at my nails.

He nodded and followed me into my room.

I don't think he's ever been in here. Oh, wait, there was this one time. It was some time last year when he hid in my closet. I wouldn't go to sleep because I was convinced that there was something in there. But my mom just insisted that I was crazy. Long story short, he jumped out of my closet, around midnight and it scared the hell out of me. He put the whole thing on YouTube.

He looked at the little baby doll on my bed. "What's her name?"

"His," I corrected him. "It's a boy and his name is Samuel."

I had a crush on this guy named Samuel when I was in the 9th grade. He was the cutest thing, he let me call him Sammie. But anyway, I digress, that's not important right now.

"I'm not naming my baby that." James rolled his eyes. "God Leia, you suck at naming kids. His name is Sean."

His baby? I've been taking care of this doll for three days by myself. So, if we're being technical it's my baby.

I shrugged and walked over to Sam- my bad- _Sean._

James picked him up.

"No James! I just put him to sleep it's going to start-" I paused as the doll started crying. "Crying."

"What the fuck?" He looked over at me. "It cries too?"

"If you would have listened to me you would know that." I mumbled and walked over to my dresser. "Just let him cry."

I looked at James through the mirror. He's... cute. I mean, he was cute before but now that I actually see him when he's not bullying me, he's really hot. What am I saying? No, he's not hot. He's a bully, he's a monster. And I can't like him or love him and I can't even think that he's cute.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He walked over to me.

I turned around and faced him. "No reason."

"We better get an A on this project." He told me. "Because if we don't I'm taking my anger out on you."

"I hate you," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

I hate him. Well, I tell myself that I hate him and most of the time it really works.

"I hate you too Leia." He kicked my leg and walked out of the room.

"Bastard," I muttered


	5. Chapter 5

_He's going to kill me._

James is seriously going to kill me. Why? Because we got a B- on our baby project. I know it's just a B but he's going to be pissed. And the only thing I can do is hide in my room. So that's the only thing I'm doing right now. Besides checking my Facebook. And Facebook sucks. Camille commented on my wall, she called me a whore... once again. I don't know what her problem is.

Lilly walked into my room with Emma and they sat on my bed next to me.

"What's up Leia?"

I wanted to tell them that James is about to kick my ass but then they'll just get all protective. Then they'll never want to leave my side and I don't want that right now. So I told them that I was just chilling.

"Oh, I see James hasn't talked to you all day." Lilly pointed out.

Yeah, he hasn't. He gave me the look today in Health class though. You know the look that you give someone when you're about to beat the hell out of them. That's the look he gave me. And I have to admit I'm a little scared. Well, not a little. I'm really scared.

"Maybe he finally realized that he should stop messing with you because it's like," Emma paused as she tried to think of a word. "Abusive. He's abusive."

I laughed and closed my laptop. "He's not abusive. He's just a bully."

James stormed into my room but smiled when he realized that Emma and Lilly were here.

"Hey Emma and Liliana." James nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "The guys want you downstairs."

They both waved at me before leaving my room and shutting the door.

"James-"

"A fucking B Leia?" He cut me off. _It's not like he's going to die._

God, it's not like we failed. He should be happy that we got a B and not a F. And he didn't even help with that project. I think a B is perfect considering that I did the whole thing by myself.

"It's just a B." I mumbled.

"Just a B?" He walked over to me. "You messed up my grade in that class. Guess what I have now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, a C?"

"A C?" He repeated. "No, I have a D."

Well, who's fault is that? If he didn't spend so much time in that class throwing things at me he would have gotten a good grade.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." I stood up and stretched my arms.

He raised his hand, like he was going to hit me, but he quickly put it down. "Damn Leia. Can you not make that face?"

"What face?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

What the hell is he talking about? He's just being stupid now. And I was not making a face.

"That sexy little pouty face." He answered in a 'duh' way, like I should know what he's talking about.

"Pouty face?" I asked. "What pouty face?"

"The face that you're making right now." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I can't- I can't even talk to you right now."

I watched him walk out of my room. _Hmph._


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in the Cafeteria, across the table from Lilly and Emma.

They won't stop talking about Logan and Kendall and how they're so cute. I wish I had someone to talk about. But I can't talk about James. He's... Indescribable. There's no words for him.

On another note I found out why they never mess with me in front of the girls. It's because Carlos likes Emma. It makes sense considering that he doesn't know that she and Logan are secretly dating. But anyway, he doesn't mess with me in front of her because he doesn't want her thinking that he's mean. _(Already ruined that) _I don't know why James doesn't mess with me though. Maybe he likes Emma too.

Camille walked over to me, Jo trailing behind her.

I don't know what they want. Camille's probably going to say something rude. Don't know, don't care.

"Hi Leia," Camille faked a smile.

I looked up at her, swirling my spoon around my slushie. "Hey slut,"

She may not know it but she's a total slut. She flirts with all these other guys but she dates Logan. Logan doesn't say anything about it so I will. Besides I decided that I'm done being pushed around. I'm going to start saying things back now.

Her smile faded. "I'm not a slut."

"Oh... you're not a slut? So are you just a volunteer prostitute now or something?" Emma asked.

Camille turned to her. "You have no right to call _me _a slut! You and your little friend Leia are always all over my boyfriend!"

Emma gasped. "I don't even like Logan."

She's lying. But I totally understand why she wouldn't want Camille to know. Camille would freak out and everything. Not a pretty sight.

I bit my lip.

I'm never all over Logan. Sure he's cool and all but I don't like him or anything.

"I just came over here because-"

"Leia, can I talk to you?" James walked over to us, his hands in his pocket.

Crap, he heard me. He heard me call Camille a slut. This is just great.

I got up and followed him out of the Cafeteria.

The hallway was empty. And I'm actually kind of scared. Although, I'm never really scared of him while I'm in school. Sometimes it happens though.

"You can't talk to Camille like that." He reprimanded me.

_Like I'm some five year old. _I don't need him telling me what I can and can not do. But of course I'm not going to say that.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "She deserves it."

"No she doesn't. Especially since you're a whore." He looked down at me.

"Well you're a manwhore!" I snapped.

He slapped me, hard across my face. "If you ever call me that again, I swear I'm going to hurt you Leia."

I held onto my cheek as tears streamed down my face, ruining my perfect mascara.

"And you might want to put some makeup on. It's gonna leave a bruise." He smiled then walked away.

I held onto my cheek and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Leia," Kendall stopped me. "What's wrong?"

_"James," _I whispered as more tears left my eyes.

He pulled me in for a big hug, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Please don't cry."

_Too late._


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you okay Leia?" Logan asked as he pulled Emma onto his lap.

He won't stop asking me that because I'm being super quiet. But honestly, I have nothing to talk about. I haven't run into James since yesterday at lunch and Carlos hasn't messed with me either.

"Yeah, you've been so quiet." Kendall added while twirling Lilly's hair around his finger.

"I have nothing to talk about." I shrugged.

Carlos walked in with James.

Just my fucking luck. I swear I always end up in the wrong place at the wrong time. I hate my life.

I got up and started to walk down the hallway, not saying anything to anyone.

"Leia wait a second!" James called after me. I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer to me.

"Please James not now." I whispered and turned around to face him.

I can't deal with this right now. I don't even want to talk to him.

"I wanted to apologize for hitting you yesterday." He told me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

I stepped away from him, yanking my hand out of his grip. "Stop it,"

"Leia just listen to me please." He pulled me back and stared into my eyes.

Damn he has pretty eyes. They're like hazel. So if I have kids with him do you think they'd have his eyes color? _Wait. _What the hell am I talking about? I don't even like James. Psh...

I looked away from him. "I'm listening."

We don't need to make eyes contact to make sure that I'm listening. I can listen without looking.

"I'm sorry and I shouldn't have hit you." He put his other arm under my chin, making me look at him. "I had a lot going on and I was really frustrated."

_Lame-ass excuses. _I don't know why I'm still here listening to this. He's so full of crap. What do I see in him?

I sighed.

"Can you just forgive me?" He asked. "Pretty please?"

I couldn't help but giggle at his baby voice. He sounds so adorable. He _is _adorable.

"I forgive you James." I nodded.

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

Is James Diamond hugging me? Oh my Gawd! He's hugging me! He's never given me a hug before, this is amazing.

I let go of James and smiled at him. "Well umm, I have to go."

I walked into my room, James following closely behind me.

Honestly, I don't know why he's still following me. Not that I mind but really, he could stop being such a... stalker. And he needs to stop acting so weird and nice. What the hell is he doing?

He closed my door and followed me over to the mirror.

I ran my fingers through my hair, staring at him through my mirror.

He's directly behind me now. If he was an inch closer I'd be able to feel his breath on my neck.

James grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Leia,"

"Yes?" I raised my eyebrow.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine. I didn't stop him, like I knew I should have. I just let him kiss me and lead me over to my bed.

"James, I can't do this." I mumbled.

"Do what babe?" He asked in between placing kisses on my lips.

"Do _this, _with you." I pulled away from him. "Not right now, I'm sorry."

A.N: Sorry for the long wait :3

Question: If you were Leia and James started kissing you what would you do, would you do what Leia did or would you continue? Leave your answers in reviews :3


End file.
